All That I've Ever Needed
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Tamsin is in love, that much she knows for sure. She needs to be a part of Bo's life, but just where does she fit in? Set after 505
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to be some sort of grand gesture. Tamsin had thought about what she could get Bo for her birthday after the whole lucky cat thing didn't work out. She couldn't think of anything. She really was bad at birthdays. So she gave Bo the only thing she had. Herself, all of her.

That night had changed their relationship in a massive way. It had brought them closer than Tamsin could've ever imagined. It also made the Valkyrie realise just how much she cared about Bo. They hadn't labelled what was between them, neither of them mentioned the word exclusive, and because of that Tamsin had to sit back and watch as Bo flirted with random people in the Dal. In the time since she and Bo had first really spent the night together, in every sense of the word, Bo hadn't fed from anyone, not a full feed anyway. She'd had a few snacks here and there but she hadn't taken anyone home.

Tamsin also watched on as the 'let's all flirt with Bo' game that Lauren and Dyson were still playing went on as usual. Neither the doctor nor the wolf knew about what had happened, Tamsin had thought for a while she might find amusement in telling Lauren, but she couldn't. She knew it would hurt Lauren in the worst possible way, and it would also destroy the friendship that they were taking tentative steps towards before it had even properly begun. Towards the end of her last life she would've taken great pleasure in telling Lauren, she may even have gone into graphic detail, but that was then, things had changed. She had changed. But not to the extent that she wouldn't play that card at some point in the future if she had to, a girl has to keep some bad habits, right.

She was standing outside the Dal thinking about everything that had happened, and everything yet to happen. She knew getting emotionally involved with a Succubus was a bad idea, Acacia had reminded her of that more than once over the previous couple of years, but Tamsin knew she was way beyond that point. She had long since passed the point of no return, nearly two years passed it. It's part of the reason she usually went for purely physical relationships, the minute you add feelings things get complicated, and when Valkyrie's fall, they fall hard.

But Tamsin hadn't fallen in love with Bo, she had walked into it with both eyes open. She knew what she was letting herself in for the moment she realised what was happening. She could pinpoint the exact moment. They had just rescued Kenzi from Inari the crazy Kitsune. Dyson had his arms around Kenzi, Bo had just hugged the small human, and she turned back to look at Tamsin. That was it, that was the moment that Tamsin kissed goodbye any thoughts of a future away from Bo and her little gang of misfit friends. Her family.

The door to the Dal opened and Bo walked out. Tamsin could feel the Succubus looking at her, what she couldn't feel or see was the small smile playing on Bo's lips as she looked at her.

"Hey..." Bo said, walking over to where Tamsin was standing.

"Hey." Tamsin replied, smiling softly as she looked at Bo.

"You okay?" Bo asked, taking Tamsin's hand in hers as she stood in front of her, "thought you were going to kill someone in there."

"I'm okay..." Tamsin replied with a little smile.

Tamsin could smell the alcohol on the Succubus's breath, she figured the guy flashing his cash trying to impress had bought her yet another drink.

"Does it bother you?" Bo asked, stepping closer to Tamsin.

"Does what bother me?" Tamsin asked in reply, looking deep into Bo's brown eyes.

"Me flirting with people..." Bo replied.

"You're a Succubus, Bo." Tamsin said with a laugh, "It's like part of the job description or something."

Bo noticed that Tamsin clenched her jaw, it was a very subtle move, if you didn't know what to look for you'd miss it.

"And it bothers you..." Bo said, she raised her finger to Tamsin's lips to stop the Valkyrie saying anything, "who do I come home to every night Tamsin..."

Tamsin let out a sigh, Bo had a point. Every night she had slept cuddled up to Tamsin, every night, no matter what time she got home or what state she was in when she arrived back. If she needed healing she would feed, if not she would just tuck her head under Tamsin's arm, resting her head on her shoulder and putting her arm across her waist. More often than not no words were spoken, it was like they had this quiet understanding that it was okay. Whatever the other person needed it was okay.

"Who do I wake up to every morning..." Bo continued, running her finger softly over Tamsin's lower lip, "who do I listen to complain about the fact it's too early, whether it's 10 in the morning or 2 in the afternoon..."

Tamsin couldn't stop the little laugh that escaped her, she really wasn't a morning person, even if morning was in the afternoon.

"It means nothing..." Bo said quietly, her lips so close to Tamsin's that she could feel her breath.

Just as their lips were about to meet the door to the Dal opened again. Bo stepped back like she had been burnt as Mark cleared his throat.

"Sorry..." the young shifter said, "Dyson is looking for you Bo."

"Thanks," Bo replied without looking at him, her eyes still trained on the floor, "Tell him I'll be right in."

Mark nodded, before rubbing the back of his neck and walking back inside.

Tamsin let out another sigh and nodded a little.

"Tamsin..." Bo said, looking up at her, her eyes full of apologies.

"You'd better go," Tamsin replied, motioning to the door the of the Dal, "your wolf's waiting for you."

Pushing herself away from the wall Tamsin started walking towards the main street.

"Tamsin!" Bo called after her.

"I'll see you at home Bo." Tamsin called back without turning around.

x-x-x

Tamsin was sitting on the sofa at the Clubhouse, some crappy reality show was on the television but she had no idea what was going on. It was all like background noise to her. All she could see was Bo's reaction when Mark opened the door at the Dal. The way she tried to apologise.

Tamsin shook her head and grabbed her phone off the table. Calling Acacia, she walked over to the freezer and took out the ice cream, her phone pressed to her ear the whole time, waiting for her former mentor to answer. Tamsin knew that no matter what she did, Acacia would always be there when she needed her. She picked up a spoon and walked over to the sofa before Acacia answered.

"What's up kid?" Acacia said as she answered the phone, "kind of in the middle of something here, this asshole is cheating at pool. I need to win my cash back."

"I fucked up Acacia..." Tamsin said quietly, playing with the ice cream, her brow furrowed slightly.

"Gimme a minute kid..." Acacia said, Tamsin knew she moved the phone away from her face but she could still hear the next part, "keep the money, only bitches cheat..."

Tamsin could hear a chair being pulled out before Acacia came back on the phone.

"So what's the Succubus done now?" Acacia asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

"Nothing..." Tamsin replied with a sigh, "this was all me..."

"You told her?" The older Valkyrie asked.

"Not exactly," Tamsin said, "I kinda... Showed her."

"Aww Tams..." Acacia said, Tamsin knew she was shaking her head a little.

"Don't shake your head like that," she said, "I knew you didn't approve the moment you met her."

Acacia laughed.

"It's not that I don't approve Tams," she replied, "it's not for me to approve of who you fall for kid, it's who she is..."

"I know..." Tamsin said, biting her lower lip slightly, "I don't know what to do Acacia... She's a Succubus, I can't..."

"But you do." Acacia replied.

"I do..." Tamsin said, nodding to herself.

x-x-x

When Bo returned to the Clubhouse, Tamsin was asleep on the sofa, empty ice cream carton on the floor. She smiled to herself as she turned the television off, before picking up the carton and putting it in the trash. She walked back over to the sofa and stood watching the Valkyrie sleep.

Sighing she took her boots off and climbed on the sofa next to Tamsin. The Valkyrie moving in her sleep so she was laying behind Bo, her arm going around her waist. Bo moved back slightly, so her back was flush against Tamsin. She didn't know what her future would hold, but she knew Tamsin would be a part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows already guys, you're awesome. Onwards we go, this may be a shorter part, but I hope it's still okay. Read, review and enjoy!

Tamsin was sitting outside the Dal when Lauren arrived. She was literally sitting on the floor near the door, her back resting against the wall. Her conversation with Acacia was playing over and over in her head. She'd fallen asleep before Bo arrived home that night, and she had woken up to Bo sleeping next to her on the sofa.

"You okay down there?" Lauren asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, looking up at the doctor with a smile of her own, "yeah I'm okay."

"Okay." Lauren said with another smile and a nod.

She walked to the door of the Dal, stopping as her hand reaches the handle. She and Tamsin had never been what anyone would call close, but they were both making the effort to change that. She knew something was bothering Tamsin, she also knew that the chances if the Valkyrie opening up to her were slim. Letting out a sigh she turned around, walked over to where Tamsin was sitting, and sat down next to her on the floor.

"You realise you could be sitting somewhere that someone took a piss last night right..." Tamsin said with a smirk as Lauren sat down.

"Yeah..." Lauren said with a nod, "the thought had crossed my mind."

Both women started laughing at that moment.

"I know we're not friends Tamsin, not by any stretch of the imagination," Lauren said, looking at the Valkyrie, "and I know we're working on that. I just wanted to say, I know that I'm probably the last person you want to talk to, but I'm here..."

"What do you do when you have a decision to make, and you know it's going to hurt, no matter the outcome?" Tamsin asked quietly.

"Talk to her Tamsin." Lauren replied.

The Valkyrie didn't say anything, she just looked at the doctor who smiled a little.

"This about Bo, right." Lauren said.

"Is it that obvious?" Tamsin asked with a sigh.

"I might be her ex, but I'm also her doctor," Lauren said, "Bo comes to see me regularly, and though she didn't name any names she did tell me that she's been feeding regularly from the same Fae since her birthday. That was you, right?"

"I'm sorry Lauren..." Tamsin replied, looking down at her hands.

"For what? Falling in love with a Succubus?" Lauren asked, "We've all done it."

That caused Tamsin to laugh.

"No matter what my personal opinion is, she needs to feed regularly, as a scientist I know that..." Lauren said, "and her having a regular feeding partner is better than her feeding randomly. The down side of it is that the feeding partner may get attached... "

"I was attached before that..." Tamsin said, still looking down at her hands, "and now I don't know what to do about it... Do I stick around, being the person always at home for her, or do I leave?"

"That is something only you can decide, Tamsin," Lauren replied, knowing this whole conversation was making them both pretty uncomfortable, "leaving Bo isn't always as easy as it sounds..."

"She just... Draws people to her..." Tamsin said, furrowing her brow a little, "and it isn't her Succubus side... It's just Bo. I've been around long enough to know that an exclusive relationship isn't the Succubus way... I don't even know if that's even what I want... I just... Want her to be happy, you know?"

Tamsin chose that moment to look at Lauren, she could see the emotions in Lauren's eyes, of course she knew what Tamsin was talking about. She smiled softly.

"Of course you know..." she said.

"The question you have to ask yourself is, can you stay around, can you be around Bo without being with her," Lauren said, patting Tamsin's knee softly, before standing up, "once you can answer that question, then you'll know what to do."

Tamsin watched as Lauren walked into the Dal. At that moment she felt closer to the doc than she had at any other time. Having to put aside her personal opinion and use her professional head. Could Tamsin willingly add herself to the trio, could she do what both Lauren and Dyson had done. She'd had practice at being around Bo without being with her, she'd had two years of doing it, but that was before she had bared her soul, and herself, to the Succubus. Even if Bo didn't know it, Tamsin had totally given herself over to the Succubus that night.

x-x-x

As she walked into the Dal she saw Bo playing pool with Dyson. The Succubus had spent the entire day with the wolf, following up leads on a case, a case that had been hers, but Dyson hadn't come to her about the leads, he'd gone to Bo. She stood there for a few moments watching the scene at the pool table. Tamsin knew, matter how many times Dyson said it was no strings attached, it would never be that simple for him. Just like she knew it would never be that simple for her or Lauren either.

Looking over to the bar she saw Lauren. The doctor was looking between Tamsin and the pool table. As their eyes met Tamsin shrugged and smiled a little before walking over to the bar. As she sat down Mark walked over.

"Tamsin, listen," he said, "I'm really sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it." Tamsin replied with a little smile.

"I just didn't expect you two to be..." he continued.

"I said don't worry about it." she said.

"Who two?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Tamsin and Bo," Mark replied, "last night Dyson was looking for Bo, I'd seen her go outside so went to get her. I kinda interrupted them."

Tamsin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she could feel Trick's eyes almost burning a hole straight in her soul. She knew Vex was looking at her as well, but that was a different kind of 'look' entirely.

"Well it took you long enough." Vex said with a laugh.

"Vex..." Lauren said.

"Well it did, anyone with eyes can see that Tamsin has been after a bit of that since she came here." Vex said, drinking more of his drink, "oh don't tell me you're actually in love with her? She's a Succubus sweetheart."

"Vex..." Trick said, a warning tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry," the Mesmer said with a laugh, "I just thought Tamsin would be a little more intelligent than to fall for a sex-machine."

Tamsin had heard enough. She looked at Vex, her features dark, her Valkyrie in complete control. She stood up, tilting her head to one side a little, she slowly started walking towards him.

"Cool." Mark said laughing, as Vex held his head, the pain clearly written on his face.

"This isn't funny," Trick said, looking over at the pool table, "Dyson."

"Bo!" Lauren said, knowing that Bo could calm the Valkyrie.

Dyson started to walk over to Tamsin, Bo got there first. Putting herself between Vex and Tamsin she placed her hands on Tamsin's cheeks.

"Hey..." she said as Tamsin looked at her, still in full Valkyrie mode, "Tamsin... Control it..."

Tamsin's features began to return to normal. She looked down at Bo before looking at Vex, then Trick.

"I have to..." she said, turning and walking out of the Dal.

"What got up her arse..." Vex said as he sat at the bar, his hands on his head.

"I'll go and talk to her." Dyson said, turning towards the door.

Bo put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"I'll go..." she said, "thank you for today Dyson."

"You're coming back right," he said, "I thought we were going to get a take out and catch a movie."

"Not tonight," Bo said with a small smile, "she needs me..."

"Go..." Lauren said, "you might not catch her..."

A small smile was exchanged between the ex-lovers as Bo turned and went after Tamsin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *mumbles something about stupid songs on stupid YouTube videos* the feels made me do it. For those asking, this is labelled as a Valkubus fic, there may be other things going on here and there, but it's Valkubus and angst, what do you expect? Yes it's going to hurt, no I'm not sorry. Here we go. Read, review and enjoy!

x-x-x

Tamsin didn't make it very far from the Dal when Bo caught up with her. The Succubus didn't say a word, she just took Tamsin's hand and walked with her.

"I'm sorry..." Tamsin said quietly, looking at the ground in front if her as she walked.

"Sorry for what?" Bo asked, nudging Tamsin's arm gently, "Vex is an idiot, we all know that. What I don't know is what he said to get you that worked up."

"It's not important..." Tamsin said with a sigh.

"It obviously is," Bo replied, "Tamsin you lost control..."

Tamsin laughed, she couldn't help herself.

"No I didn't," she said, shaking her head a little, "I let my feelings get the better of me, I did not lose control. Trust me, when I do lose control you'll all know about it."

"What did he say to make you react like that?" Bo asked.

"He heard Mark apologising for last night," Tamsin said, "he then heard Little Pup explaining to Lauren about what he was apologising for..."

"Right, and Vex had something to say about it," Bo said with a nod, "he usually does."

"Not really," Tamsin replied, stopping walking, "he reminded me of something which I already knew, something that I've been trying to tell myself isn't that much of a bad thing, but it is..."

Bo didn't say anything, she just looked at Tamsin with a confused look on her face.

"He reminded me how stupid it is to fall in love with a Succubus..." Tamsin said quietly, letting out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

"Tamsin..." Bo said, swallowing the lump which had suddenly developed in her throat.

Looking into Tamsin's eyes Bo could see it all. In that moment she could see everything. The beginning, the middle and the end. The Valkyrie's emotions completely visible in her eyes. Bo felt a small tug at her heart.

"No..." the Valkyrie said, letting go of Bo's hand and softly cupping her cheeks, smiling softly, she shook her head, "no..."

Tamsin stopped talking for a moment, a small smile forced onto her lips as she got lost in Bo's brown eyes, as tears started to cloud her own ice green eyes. Her brow furrowed slightly as she let out another breath.

"You don't... And that's okay..." Tamsin continued, "That's okay. I'll be the person who is always at home for you, I'll be there if you need me, but I can't... I can't sleep in the same bed as you every night, Bo... It's killing me."

Bo didn't say anything, she just backed away from Tamsin a little, nodding her head slightly as she clenched her jaw.

"You're a Succubus Bo," Tamsin said, with a sigh, tilting her head to one side a little, "it's in your nature, it's part of who you are. Even if I could, I wouldn't change it, I wouldn't change you. You really are perfect. And yes, I love that about you. I love that there are these two very different sides of you, I love your fight, your passion... I love you, and probably will till long after the last breath leaves my body. But I need to have space between us Bo, I'm not the person for you, and I never will be. You deserve so much more than I can offer you... I'm going home. I need to think."

"You will still be there when I get home, right?" Bo asked, suddenly in that moment sounding very vulnerable.

"I'll be there Bo." Tamsin replied with a little nod as she turned to walk back to the Clubhouse.

x-x-x

True to her word Tamsin was there when Bo got home. She was sat on the sofa as Bo came staggering in, half wrapped around the drunken form of Dyson. She sat there silent, her head down and her eyes closed as they stumbled past her without even breaking the kiss. She was still sitting there two hours later when Dyson left and Bo came downstairs to get a bottle of water.

"Hey Tamsin..." Dyson said, uncomfortably as he put his jacket on.

"Hey..." she replied quietly.

"Are you in work tomorrow? Bo and I followed up some leads today," he said, trying to make everything as normal as possible, "I'd like your opinion on what we found."

"Er, no," Tamsin said, not taking her eyes off the fireplace, "I'm not in tomorrow, I might take a little time off actually, got a few... Personal issues to work through."

At that moment Bo came downstairs, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Dyson and Tamsin talking.

"I thought you were leaving..." she said to Dyson as she walked past him on her way to the kitchen, she kept her eyes away from Tamsin, she didn't want to see that pain.

She had thought Tamsin would be asleep when she got home. She had too much to drink and knew she had to feed to stop the dreaded morning hangover, she didn't want to feed off Tamsin after what the Valkyrie had earlier confessed, it wouldn't be fair. So she took Dyson home. They couldn't go back to his because Mark was staying there, the only option was the Clubhouse.

"I am," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow Bo, Tamsin, I'll see you when you get back."

Dyson left. Leaving Tamsin sitting on the sofa and Bo next to the island in the kitchen, an uncomfortable silence building between them.

"You're, er, going somewhere?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, "I was thinking about it when I got home, thinking about how a little space might do us both some good... I was going to talk to you about it when you got home... But... You were a little busy."

"I needed to feed..." Bo said, "I got a little too drunk at the Dal after... After you left."

Tamsin nodded a little before standing up.

"How long will you be gone?" Bo asked.

"A few days, maybe a week..." Tamsin said, still not looking at Bo.

"Okay..." Bo replied with a little nod.

She watched as Tamsin walked towards the stairs.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Tamsin..." Bo said, "it would be so much easier if I could just have all of you..."

"That would be a bit of a cluster fuck, even for you Succubus," Tamsin replied, "plus, don't you already have all of us."

With that Tamsin went upstairs and finished packing what she was taking with her before she lay on the bed, letting the darkness claim her.

x-x-x

Tamsin grabbed her bag and left her room. She stopped outside Bo's room, the door was open a little. She watched as the rising sun formed patterns as it danced across Bo's face.

"See you in a fews days, Bo..." she said quietly, as she closed the door.

Bo's eyes opened as she heard the door close.

"See you in a few days..." she replied quietly.

Laying there she heard Tamsin's truck speeding off down to road, closing her eyes Bo begged for sleep to reclaim her and not let her wake up until Tamsin came back, but as her phone rang she knew that wasn't going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Onwards we go, thank you for all the reviews and everything guys, it really does make the writing process easier. This is tagged as angst for a reason, please bear that in mind. I don't know how many parts this is going to have, but I do know how it is going to end, we'll just see how it naturally progresses to where I need it to be. When you've finished reading it would be awesome if you could take a couple of seconds to let me know just what you think. Read, review and enjoy!

x-x-x

Sitting on the sofa Bo hated how quiet the Clubhouse was. Kenzi had moved out, that was hard enough to deal with, but deep down she understood the reasons. Kenzi had been in her life for 5 years, and the tiny human had quickly become one of the most important parts of her life. She knew she didn't show her just how much she meant to her anywhere near enough. Now she was off, finding out exactly who she was.

The Clubhouse was now empty. Tamsin had been gone for a day, it felt like so much longer. Bo had worked through the day, running leads with Dyson, having coffee with Lauren, catching up with Trick. She'd listened as Lauren excitedly told her about some new equipment that had just been delivered, she had listened as Trick again complained just how clumsy Mark was. An uncoordinated shifter, who would have thought it. Instead of staying at the Dal she had decided to go home, alone. She needed to think.

Not having Tamsin around was starting to hurt. At the start of the day, when she dragged herself out of bed after Dyson called, it had started as a dull ache. That dull ache gradually increased throughout the day, now Bo was almost sure she could feel parts of her heart breaking. She had let her in. Tamsin had completely let down her walls, and Bo accepted the invitation. There was something between them, Bo knew that, she'd known it for a while but had never wanted to admit it. Even when they hated each other, they had this connection. It was more than physical or emotional, it was a soul deep connection, and that terrified her. It didn't matter what Bo told Tamsin, she listened. When Bo had told her she had been born in Hell, Tamsin listened. She understood.

Bo noticed a sweatshirt on the chair, she knew it wasn't hers. She walked over and picked it up, finding it was Tamsin's. The big sweatshirt that the Valkyrie loved wearing around the house.

Putting it to her face as she sat down on the sofa, she inhaled the scent of safety. Tamsin smelt like no one else. Under the faint scent of vanilla Bo could smell freshly fallen snow. Tamsin smelt like heaven.

x-x-x

Bo was fast asleep, holding Tamsin's sweatshirt in her arms like it was something precious, and she didn't hear the door to the Clubhouse open. Kenzi stood, watching her former roommate sleep, she sighed as she looked at how she was holding the sweatshirt. She took the blanket from the back of the sofa and laid it over Bo.

"What trouble have you got yourself into this time Bo-bo..." Kenzi said quietly before going into the kitchen to make herself a drink.

The noise of Kenzi moving around in the kitchen woke Bo up.

"Tamsin?" she said, sitting up.

"Fraid not cutie," Kenzi said with a little smile, "only me."

"Kenzi..." Bo replied, standing up and rushing over to the little human, pulling her into a hug.

Kenzi picked up a tub of Bo's favourite ice cream and two spoons as she backed out of the hug.

"I come armed with ice cream..." she said with a little smile.

"Not that I'm not really happy to see you, because I really am," Bo said, dragging Kenzi and the ice cream over to the sofa, "but what are you doing here?"

"What kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't here when you need me?" Kenzi asked, smiling a little as she handed Bo a spoon.

x-x-x

Bo woke up the following morning on the sofa, Tamsin's sweatshirt in her hands, the only sign that Kenzi had been there at all was the empty ice cream tub in the trash. They had sat awake until the sun came up, talking about everything and nothing.

Kenzi told Bo about her place in Spain, and Bo told Kenzi about the renovating she was doing at the Clubhouse. Kenzi also mentioned that she had asked Tamsin to go with her to Spain but the Valkyrie had refused. Kenzi told her how Tamsin had told her that she couldn't leave Bo, how the Succubus needed her. Bo then told Kenzi about her birthday. The little human had been shocked at first, but then said something about 'typical Tamsin'.

Then they talked about the triangle becoming a square. Kenzi made Bo realise a few things, she also made her think about a lot. Tamsin had been right, it was in her nature. She couldn't choose between the three of them, they all had different aspects that she needed. She needed them all. She loved them all.

x-x-x

As the days passed it became more and more obvious to the people around her that Bo was struggling. Her eyes kept sporadically flashing blue, but she fought it. At first Trick thought it was some exercise in self-control. By the third day they all really started to worry.

"Is she feeding at all?" Trick asked Lauren and Dyson.

"I don't know..." Lauren replied, "she missed our appointment today."

"She isn't feeding from me." Dyson said, "and I didn't smell anyone at the Clubhouse when I was there earlier."

"I can..." Lauren started to say before stopping herself, "I can't..."

"Can't what?" Dyson asked, looking at the doctor.

"I could, worst case scenario, hypothetically, force her to feed..." Lauren said before she shook her head, "but... Morally, I can't. Bo wouldn't want that."

"We may have no choice." Trick said, looking over at his granddaughter as she nursed the drink in front of her.

"I won't do it." Lauren said, "and there is another option."

"Tamsin..." Dyson said as he looked at Bo, "I don't know Lauren... This thing with Bo is really messing her up..."

"It's messing us all up Dyson." Lauren replied.

"Let me..." Dyson said, as he saw Bo stand up and walk towards the door, "let me see if I can get her to feed..."

"And if you can't, super stud?" Lauren asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Then we call Tamsin." Dyson said, standing up and heading to the door.

Dyson followed Bo outside, he saw her unlocking her car.

"Bo..." he said, rushing over to her before she got in the car.

"Is this important?" Bo asked with a sigh, "I'm tired..."

"Are you feeling okay?" Dyson asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a little smile and nod, before trying to open her car door again, Dyson stopped her, "I'm fine, Dyson. Just tired."

"Maybe you need to feed..." he said, slowly moving his lips closer to Bo's.

"No..." Bo said, pushing him away a little.

"Bo, you're a Succubus..." Dyson started to say.

"I'm aware of that Dyson," she snapped, "I know it's in my nature, I've been told. I also know that I need... I need you all Dyson. You, Lauren and Tamsin... At different times I need... You all. I love you all..."

"Bo..." Dyson said, noticing that Bo's eyes had developed a slight blue tinge.

"If I can't have all of you..." she said, putting her hand on his chest, "then I don't want any of you..."

Dyson was left standing there, slightly in shock, as Bo got into her car and sped away.

x-x-x

In the previous few days a feeling of dread had been building in her stomach, at first she thought it was because she had left, she figured it would go away. But it didn't. It got worse. Acacia tried to keep her busy, talking about opening a bar somewhere, trying to keep her thoughts off Bo. For some moments it actually worked, but those rare and fleeting moments of peace were few and far between.

She was laying on the bed trying to get some sleep when her phone rang. Acacia looked over to her from where she was sitting sharpening her weapons on the sofa.

"Ignore it." Acacia said.

Tamsin nodded and let the phone ring. A few moments later it rang again. Her curiosity got the better of her, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Tams..." Acacia said.

"I have to take it..." Tamsin said, answering the phone, "yeah..."

"She needs you." Lauren said.

Tamsin didn't say a word, she hung up the phone and sat up.

"Tamsin." Acacia said, "if you're going to run back to her this easily every time she calls..."

"That was Lauren." Tamsin said, standing up and packing her things quickly in her bag, "I have to go..."

"Lauren?" Acacia asked with a laugh, throwing Tamsin's knife over to her, the younger Valkyrie catching it with ease, "I thought you two hated each other."

"We did," Tamsin replied, putting her jacket on, "now we don't... Thanks for this, it really did mean a lot."

"Any time, you know that," Acacia said with a small smile, "remember what I said."

"I either learn to live without her, or I learn to share my toys and learn to play well with others." Tamsin said with a laugh as she walked to the door, "I've got it."

x-x-x

Lauren and Dyson were sitting in the Dal, watching Vex cheat at pool against Mark. Lauren kept looking at the time on her phone and Dyson kept looking up every time the door opened.

"Maybe she's not coming." Dyson said, downing yet another drink.

"She's coming Dyson..." Lauren said, checking the time again, though she wasn't sure why, it's not like Tamsin had given her a time that she'd be there.

"Well what did she say exactly?" Trick asked as he topped up their drinks again.

"Nothing... Exactly..." Lauren said, "she actually hung up, but she'll be here."

"Can you smell that...?" Mark asked, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what the smell was.

"It wasn't me." Vex said with a laugh.

"No, it smells like..." Mark said.

"Blood." Dyson said, "That's blood..."

They both followed the scent of the blood, it lead them outside the Dal. There, slumped next to the back door was Bo.

"Bo..." Dyson said, crouching down next to her, "she's been stabbed..."

"What shall I do?" Mark asked.

"Get Trick to empty the Dal, she needs to feed," Dyson said, "and tell Lauren to get... Tell her that we may need plan B."

"Okay." Mark replied with a nod as he ran back into the Dal.

Dyson picked Bo up as gently as he could.

"Come on Bo..." he said as he carried her toward the door, "stay with me..."

As he got Bo into the Dal, through the back door, most people had already left through the front. Dyson lay Bo down on the pool table.

"Bo..." he said as the Succubus looked up at him, "you need to feed."

"Not... From... You." Bo managed to say.

"Lauren..." Dyson said, looking at the doctor who had a syringe in her hand.

"I don't like this Dyson..." she said, walking over to Bo, lifting her arm she positioned the syringe.

"If that's what I think it is, don't you dare." Tamsin said from the doorway.

Lauren let out a visible sigh of relief as she put Bo's arm back on the table. The Valkyrie walked over to the table.

"Always getting into trouble..." Tamsin said to Bo as she put her hand over Dyson's on the wound on Bo's stomach.

Dyson moved his hand and took a step back.

"Tamsin..." Bo said, her eyelids getting heavy, " you... Came back."

"Of course I did," Tamsin replied with a soft smile, "I said I would."

"It's...only...been 4... Days." Bo said, struggling to talk.

"Yeah..." Tamsin replied with a little laugh, looking at Lauren before she looked back to Bo, "well... You just couldn't stay out of trouble."

She lowered her lips the remainder of the short distance, softly kissing the Succubus. It took Bo a couple if seconds before she fed a little, breaking away from the Valkyrie, the bleeding already slowing.

"We need to talk..." she said to Tamsin.

The Valkyrie couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her.

"Yes we do," she said, "but right now you need to feed..."

Bo's eyes flashed their unmistakable blue, before almost immediately returning to their deep brown.

Tamsin looked back at Lauren and Dyson.

"And you all need to leave..." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You're all probably thinking 'bitch, already?!' and I'm sorry about that. Sometimes it just doesn't stop. Anyway, on we go. It might get a little cute for a while, but remember it's angst too, so don't get too comfortable. Please remember this WILL have a Valkubus ending. Read, review and enjoy!

x-x-x

Tamsin had just finished in the shower, healing a bleeding Bo was a messy business, she dropped down on the sofa. Bo had picked a movie for them to watch.

"What's this?" Tamsin asked, motioning to the TV as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Battle Los Angeles..." Bo said, scrunching her nose up as she read the movie listing, "sounded like your kind of thing."

"Aliens attacking earth, with Michelle Rodriguez in army fatigues," Tamsin said with a laugh, "you bet it's my kind of thing Succubus."

Bo couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her as she watched Tamsin sit back and watch the movie. She watched. She couldn't help herself. She found herself fascinated by the slight changes in Tamsin's face as she watched the movie, the small smirk that appeared from time to time. Bo shifted on the sofa. She was now sitting with her knees pulled up under her, her head rested on her hand, with her elbow on the back of the sofa.

"What?" Tamsin asked with a smirk, arching her eyebrow slightly, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Nothing..." Bo said with a little laugh.

Tamsin tried to keep a straight face as she tried to watch the movie, but she could feel Bo looking at her.

"Seriously what," she said with a laugh, "You're starting to give me a complex here, Succubus."

"Sorry..." Bo said with a laugh, "I missed you Tamsin."

"I was gone 4 days." Tamsin replied, finally looking at Bo.

"It felt like so much longer than that." Bo said with a little smile.

"That's what happens when you starve yourself for 4 days," Tamsin said, Bo turned to face the TV, but Tamsin grabbed her hand, stopping her, "why did you do that Bo? If Lauren hadn't have already called me you could've died."

"I... Wasn't hungry." Bo replied.

"You're a bad liar, Bo, you always have been." Tamsin said, shaking her head a little, "you know Lauren was going to give you something to force you to feed."

"What? Why would she do that?" Bo asked.

"Because she was worried about you Bo," Tamsin replied, "they all were... We all were..."

"Kenzi was here you know..." Bo said, completely changing the subject.

"I know..." Tamsin replied, "she was coming to surprise you, late birthday present... But I called her and changed the plans..."

"You knew she was coming?" Bo asked, "and you didn't tell me?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew." Tamsin said, "Now stop changing the subject."

"When she was here we talked... About everything." Bo said, the way she looked at the Valkyrie made her blush slightly, "she made me realise that maybe I can't choose because I'm not supposed to... I still love Lauren... I still love Dyson..."

Tamsin furrowed her brow slightly, forced a small smile onto her lips and nodded a little, looking down at her hand that was still holding Bo's.

Bo put her free hand under Tamsin's chin and lifted her head gently so she was looking into her eyes.

"And I love you, Tamsin..." she said, "I think I've known it for a while, but didn't want to accept it."

Tamsin didn't know what to say, her mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

"Kenzi made me realise that maybe I'm not supposed to choose, to pick one of you," Bo continued, "you each have very different things that I need at different times. Dyson has that... Animal thing going on, you know what I'm talking about..."

Both girls laughed at the mental imagery that now played in their heads.

"Lauren has that gentle human touch, you know, she's that connection to my humanity that I just can't seem to let go of," Bo continued with a warm smile, a smile that made Tamsin smile a little, "and then there's you... Who understands completely my darkness, and doesn't run from it... You take me to places I never thought possible, and I know without question that you'll bring me back safely... I need you Tamsin, you're my anchor, I can't lose you."

"So you weren't kidding when you said you wanted us all..." Tamsin said, nodding a little, a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Selfish of me, right..." Bo said quietly.

"Yes..." Tamsin replied, "yes it is... Have you talked to Dyson or Lauren about this?"

"Not yet," Bo said, "I wanted to talk to you first... See what you thought."

Tamsin nodded a little.

"That's why I didn't feed..." Bo explained,"I can't hurt you all anymore, and I can't choose one of you, it wouldn't be fair... So if I can't have all of you..."

"Not at the same time right," Tamsin said, looking at Bo, "I mean, I like Lauren and all, but she's really not my type."

Bo actually felt tears falling from her eyes as she laughed. Tamsin put her hand under Bo's chin, echoing a previous action of the Succubus, she looked into Bo's eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It might not be the best idea you've ever had," Tamsin said in a teasing tone, before her look turned a little more serious "but if it's what you need... I'm sure we can work something out."

x-x-x

The following evening Tamsin was standing at the bar at the Dal, laughing as another costumer complained about his drink after Mark served him. Bo was sitting talking to Lauren and Dyson. The Valkyrie knew she was being talked about because her ears were burning. Bo walked up next to her.

"Do you want to... Maybe join us?" she asked Tamsin quietly.

"What, now?" Tamsin asked, for some reason actually feeling nervous.

"Yeah..." Bo replied with a little laugh, "no time like the present right?"

"But here?" Tamsin asked, "I'm not sure I'm ready for my private business to be talk of Fae Town just yet."

"Oh honey, you've been the talk of Fae Town since the other night," Vex said, not looking up from his drink, "everyone has been talking about the Valkyrie who fell for the unaligned Succubus."

Bo placed her hand on Tamsin's arm.

"Ignore him..." Bo said quietly, "this is the best place, neutral territory so to speak."

Tamsin took a deep breath, and let it out very melodramaticly. Which caused Bo to laugh a little. She placed a soft kiss on Tamsin's temple before the Valkyrie stood up.

"Come on drama queen..." she said with a laugh.

x-x-x

Tamsin was pretty sure she was stuck in her own private nightmare hour as they all sat at the table. She listened as everyone talked about how it would work, with Bo looking towards her every now and again. The only moment of amusement came when Lauren went off on one of her geek speak tandems.

"Polyamorous relationships are fascinating," the doctor said, "polyamorous relationship being an umbrella term that covers various forms of multiple relationships. Polyamorous arrangements are varied, reflecting the choices of the individuals involved."

Tamsin looked at her blankly for a moment before arching an eyebrow.

"It's living arrangements Lauren, not a scientific experiment." she said.

It was decided that after they finished renovating the Clubhouse, everyone could have a room there. They didn't have to stay there obviously, but the option was there. Ground rules were set out, the main one being that nobody went into Bo's room without being invited.

After an awkward series of goodbyes Dyson and Lauren left, Tamsin went to the bar and Bo stayed at the table. Trick walked over to Tamsin.

"Did I overhear correctly?" he asked, handing her a beer.

"Make it a vodka please..." Tamsin said, resting her forehead on the bar.

Trick laughed a little, but got her the vodka.

"It's a big thing you're doing Tamsin." he said, putting the drink down in front of her.

"Yeah..." Tamsin said, downing the shot as she looked back at Bo, "if I want to be with her, it's got to be on her terms right..."

"And you're okay with it?" Trick asked.

"It's what Bo needs..." Tamsin replied.

"That isn't what I asked," Trick said with his warm knowing smile, "I asked if you were okay with it."

"I'll have to be." Tamsin replied with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

some of you are not feeling this poly way forward, and I get that, Tamsin isn't feeling it either, which is why it's gonna hurt like hell to get to the Valkubus ending. BUT it is going to be a Valkubus end. Please try and stick with it, I'm putting a lot into this fic, it's actually emotionally crippling lol. Thank you all for the reviews, the good and not so good. Keep them coming. I don't usually pick a review to respond to, but I got a guest review that made me chuckle. No they're not Mormons, but Bo is a Succubus. Remember Valkubus endgame. Trust me. Please. Read, review and enjoy!

x-x-x

Tamsin woke up to banging on her bedroom door. She stretched out in the bed, much like a cat who had just woken up. The idea actually made her laugh a little. Looking at the time on her phone she grumbled to herself and pulled her duvet over her head. It was way too early. She heard the door open slowly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Come on sleepy head," Bo said, walking into the room, "We've got that meeting with a client in an hour."

"Gives me another 50 minutes to sleep," Tamsin replied from under the duvet, "plus point of working from home Succubabe."

"I was hoping in the time between you getting up and the client arriving, you could help me pick out a new sofa." Bo said.

Tamsin pushed the duvet off her face and sighed, the air from her lips blowing her hair from her face.

"I agreed to go along with it," she said, "I didn't agree to helping you pimp out your love shack."

"It isn't going to be like that Tamsin." Bo said with a sigh of her own.

"No, of course it's not," Tamsin replied, climbing out of bed and walking over to her wardrobe, "it's going to be perfect..."

Bo didn't say anything, she just looked on as Tamsin picked out something to wear.

"It's going to be this fairytale thing," Tamsin continued, "we'll each get two days a week, and still manage to all eat breakfast together civilly in the mornings."

Tamsin stopped what she was doing, holding a pair of jeans in her hands she mentally kicked herself.

"I'll wait downstairs..." Bo replied, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

x-x-x

Ten minutes later Tamsin walked downstairs, dressed and ready to meet the client, apart from the blood on her knuckles. She calmly walked past Bo and ran her hand under the tap before grabbing some ice from the freezer.

"What did you do?" Bo asked.

"Put my fist through the wardrobe door..." Tamsin replied, looking down at her hand, "I'm sorry about what I said, Bo..."

"It's okay." Bo said, pouring herself another coffee.

"No it isn't." Tamsin replied, "It really isn't. I know this is what you need, I know that, and I said I would try... And I will. It's just... It's a big adjustment, something totally new for me. I just... I'll try."

"That's all I ask..." Bo said, walking towards Tamsin, she softly cupped her cheek, "I can't lose you..."

Bo softly kissed the Valkyrie, something that she knew Tamsin needed at that moment.

"Actually there is one more thing I ask..." Bo said with a small smile, "Please stop beating up the furniture."

Tamsin couldn't stop the laugh as the door to the Clubhouse opened, breaking the moment they were sharing. Tamsin was still laughing as Lauren walked in.

"Dyson asked me to drop these files round," she said, holding up the files by way of an explanation, "what the hell happened to your hand?"

Tamsin couldn't stop laughing, which caused Bo to laugh.

"She had an argument with the wardrobe." Bo said, taking the files off Lauren.

The doctor walked over to Tamsin.

"Let me take a look." she said.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and sat down, holding her hand out to Lauren.

Bo smiled at the scene unfolding in her kitchen as she sat down and looked through the files.

x-x-x

As the finishing touches were put to the Clubhouse, the threats from Bo's father were becoming more and more real as the days passed. Dead bodies were regularly being reported missing from Lauren's clinic and Fae funeral homes around the city.

Everyone decided to meet up at the Clubhouse, Trick even closed the Dal for the night. Tamsin was getting a drink from the fridge when another 'guest' arrived.

"I love what you've done with the place." Evony said as she walked in holding a bottle of wine, and flanked by two very big guys.

"What's she doing here?" Tamsin asked as she walked back to the newly redecorated living room area.

All Kenzi's little gadgets had been moved to the storage room, as neither Bo nor Tamsin could bring themselves to throw them out. The living room area now spanned most of the downstairs of the Clubhouse, apart from the kitchen area. Tamsin was pretty impressed with how it was looking, it actually looked like a home now.

"Like it or not she still has a lot of pull with the Dark Fae in this city." Trick said as Tamsin sat back down on one of the new sofa's.

"Whatever..." Tamsin said with a sigh as she drank some of her bottle of water.

"Don't worry Valkyrie," Evony said with a smirk, "I'm not going to ruin your slumber party."

Tamsin clenched her jaw, Bo noticed the action and put her hand softly on Tamsin's arm, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Play nice..." she whispered.

"I'll play nice with an axe in her face..." Tamsin replied, just as quietly, causing Bo to laugh.

A knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Nobody ever knocked. Frowning a little, Tamsin stood up.

"I'll get it." she said, walking towards the door.

Evony sat down on the empty sofa opposite where Bo was sitting.

"Glad she knows her place." Evony said to the Succubus.

"You are a guest in our home," Bo replied, putting the emphasis on 'our', "I suggest you start acting like it."

Tamsin answered the door to find a guy in a suit. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place him. He had a girl with him, both looked familiar.

"Can I help you?" Tamsin asked.

"We need to talk to Ysabeau." the man said.

Tamsin nodded a little.

"Bo, some posh dude for you." Tamsin said, walking back into the Clubhouse.

Bo turned to see who it was.

"Mr Santiago..." she said standing up and walking over to the door, she saw Val, "Hey Val, this is a surprise..."

Tamsin looked at Lauren, a shocked look on her face, she pointed to the door and mouthed 'That's Hale's father' to which Lauren just nodded and laughed a little.

Bo's mouth fell open in shock as Mr Santiago got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Ysabeau, my son trusted you with his life, my daughter thinks you are one of the bravest people she has ever fought alongside," he said, "I am here to pledge fealty to you, Ysabeau, on behalf of my family, my Clan and myself."

"We'll support you in the coming battle, Bo." Val said.

Trick watched the scene unfolding, a small smile playing on his lips. Tamsin couldn't be sure but she thought she saw his eyes start to well up. It was a proud moment for the Blood King. The leader of one of the founding families, pledging fealty to his granddaughter.

"Thank you..." Bo replied, still a little shocked, "would you like to come in?"

x-x-x

Tamsin was sitting at the island in the kitchen, eating cereal, thinking about all that had happened that night. Three more Clan's came forward to pledge fealty to Bo. Two Light Fae and one Dark. All had managed to sit in the same room for longer than 5 minutes without killing each other. It had been tense, very tense. It reminded Tamsin of the times she had witnessed a truce in a war. Her skin had been on fire as it felt like at any moment something might happen.

She heard movement on the stairs. Bo walked to the kitchen area.

"Do you always eat with the lights off?" she asked Tamsin with a smile.

"Just thinking," Tamsin replied with a laugh, "do you realise what happened here tonight... Dark and Light, working together for the good of everyone, human and Fae. That's like..."

"Impressive, right." Bo said, getting a bottle of water, before she turned and looked at Tamsin.

"It was a start," the Valkyrie said, "I've been around for a very long time, and I never thought I would ever see it... You really are something special, Bo..."

"There is one person who hasn't pledged fealty to me yet..." Bo said, walking up behind Tamsin and putting her arms around the Valkyrie as she sat at the island, her face resting on Tamsin's back.

The Valkyrie couldn't help but smile a little.

"My life is yours Bo," she said quietly, completely open in that moment, "you know that."

"Come to bed..." Bo said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here we are again. Moving on with the story. Thanks again for all the support guys, it means a lot. The start of this may seem a little weird to a lot of you, it's weird to me too. But it popped into my head at 4am when I was trying to sleep. Read, review and enjoy!

x-x-x

Bo walked back into the bedroom to find Tamsin sitting up, a look of concentration on her face. The Succubus climbed back into bed next to the Valkyrie.

"Now that is the face of someone who is thinking." Bo said with a little laugh.

"Don't you think sleep is weird," Tamsin said, scrunching her nose up as she looked at Bo, "I mean you go to sleep, and it's like midnight, right... You wake up and like, 8 hours have zipped past."

Bo laughed a little, she enjoyed her first thing in the morning chats with Tamsin, the Valkyrie had weird dreams, and even stranger ways of explaining them.

"I'm serious though, it's like you lose time," Tamsin continued, starting to explain things with her hands, "but then you don't really lose time because you never had that time to begin with. What if we're all living in a computer program, and we think we're going to sleep but we're not, maybe it's like maintenance time or something and boom the day starts again."

"You'd be a pretty old Sim, Tamsin." Bo replied, biting the inside of her cheek so she didn't laugh, she loved this side of the Valkyrie, she also loved that she was one of the only people who got to see it.

"You can get immortal Sims," Tamsin replied, "plus who says I am actually as old as I think I am, maybe I was just born yesterday and this is part of my Sim story..."

Bo couldn't contain her laugh at the look on Tamsin's face, she quickly leant over and kissed the Valkyrie.

"Breakfast?" Bo asked.

"Sure..." Tamsin replied, her brow still furrowed a little as she was obviously still thinking.

x-x-x

After breakfast Tamsin was laying on the sofa watching as Lauren struggled to carry in her medical equipment while she pretended to watch another X-files rerun.

"Any chance of a hand here?" Lauren asked as she put another case down in the kitchen area.

"I thought moving day was next week." Tamsin replied as she sat up on the sofa and looked at Lauren.

"I know you're not looking forward to sharing your... Space," Lauren said with a sigh, "but a bit of help would be nice."

"Whatever..." Tamsin replied, getting up and turning off the TV, before she walked out to the van Lauren had hired to move her stuff.

Bo had passed Tamsin on her way in, she put a case down next to the one Lauren had just brought in, before standing up and looking back at the door.

"Do you really think she's going to be able to go along with this?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know..." Bo replied honestly, "I really hope so."

"So do I," Lauren replied, "I don't really want to be murdered in my sleep."

Bo laughed a little as Tamsin walked in carrying one of the heavier pieces of equipment.

"Where do you want this?" she asked looking at Lauren.

"Second room down the hall there," Lauren replied, "and try not to break it, it was expensive."

"For Evony maybe," Tamsin said as she walked toward the room Lauren had mentioned, "It's not like you actually paid for any of this shit."

When Tamsin was out of ear shot Lauren looked at Bo.

"And here I was thinking we were making progress." she said with a little smile.

Bo didn't say anything, she just looked in the direction Tamsin had walked in and she sighed. She really hoped that Tamsin would, in time, be okay with this. Bo was starting to think maybe she was asking too much.

x-x-x

Tamsin had excused herself from the Clubhouse and gone to the Dal. She couldn't stand the giggles and laughs that were coming from the room they had set up as a mini lab for the doctor.

"Tamsin, this is a pleasant surprise." Trick said as she walked over to the bar, "no Bo tonight?"

"She's at home," Tamsin replied sitting down on one of the bar stools, "with Lauren."

"I thought moving day was next week." he said.

"So did I..." Tamsin said with a little smile.

"Can I give you a bit of advice, as a friend..." Trick said, putting a beer down in front of the Valkyrie.

"Sure." Tamsin replied with a sigh, taking a mouthful from the bottle.

"If it's making you unhappy already, Tamsin..." he started to say.

"I'm okay," Tamsin said, interrupting him, "it's just going to take some getting used to, that's all."

Trick nodded a little, knowing that Tamsin was fooling herself, she'd never get used to it. He knew that. She knew that. But Trick also knew that she cared deeply about his granddaughter, so she would stick with it for as long as she could physically and emotionally take it. He excused himself as Dyson walked over to the bar.

"Well don't you look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders." he said sitting down next to Tamsin.

The Valkyrie didn't reply, she just sat there looking at her drink.

"Lauren moved in today right?" Dyson asked.

"Yep," Tamsin replied, taking another drink, "seems I'm the only one who thought it was next week... Well other than Trick..."

"Isn't it going to be easier getting it out of the way now?" Dyson asked.

"Easier..." Tamsin said with a laugh, "no, there's nothing easy about this Dyson... Maybe it's easy for you, as you've always been used to sharing her, but..."

Dyson let out an uncomfortable laugh and shook his head a little.

"I'm sorry..." Tamsin said.

"No, you're right," Dyson said, "the majority of my relationship with Bo has been sharing her, with Lauren mostly... She does love you Tamsin."

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, finishing her bottle and putting it on the bar, before standing up, "I guess a third of her heart is better than none at all, right... I'll see you later D."

x-x-x

When Tamsin made her way back to the Clubhouse it was nearly 2 in the morning, and she was a mess. Bo was sitting in the living room area when she got back, the lights all off apart from on little side lamp.

"Where have you been..." Bo asked.

"Didn't realise I had to ask permission to go out." Tamsin replied, grabbing another beer from the fridge.

"And you're drunk." Bo said, nodding to herself.

"Are there rules against that too?" Tamsin asked, turning to look at her.

Even in the limited light Bo could see the lump developing on Tamsin's cheek. She walked over to her, slowly, not wanting the Valkyrie to run. She lifted her hand and softly ran her finger over the lump.

"Don't do this... Please, Tamsin..." she said, tears starting to build in her eyes.

"Don't do what?" Tamsin asked coldly.

"Self-destruct..." Bo replied with a shaking sigh, "I need you..."

"Why do you think I'm still here..." Tamsin said as she moved passed Bo and headed to the stairs.

"You should get Lauren to take a look at that..." Bo said.

"It's fine." Tamsin replied as she reached the stairs, "goodnight Bo."

Bo watched Tamsin walk up the stairs. Deep in her heart she knew this was hurting the Valkyrie, she knew she was being selfish but she really couldn't help it. She needed Tamsin, in more ways than she knew how to name, but she knew that her own need was killing the Valkyrie.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I can't thank those of you who have reviewed enough, as a writer it's great to know what you're thinking about where this is going. It's also nice to know people are actually reading it, so thank you. Onwards we go. Just so you know what to expect, I wrote this while listening to So Cold by Ben Cocks. Read, review and enjoy!

x-x-x

When Lauren made her way downstairs she was already late for work, but she was the boss, what's the point of being the boss if you couldn't be late sometimes. Bo and Tamsin were sitting in the kitchen. Well Bo was sitting, Tamsin had her head resting on her hands on the surface of the island.

"Morning." Lauren said as she walked over to the island and poured herself so coffee.

The only response she got from Tamsin was a groan.

"She has a hangover." Bo explained with a little laugh, "we're actually about to head to the Dal, pancakes for breakfast."

"Carbs, good hangover cure." Lauren replied with a smile.

"That's the plan." Bo replied as she looked at Tamsin again.

"Any chance I can get a lift to work if you're going to the Dal?" Lauren asked, "it would save me taking my car."

"Sure." Bo said.

Tamsin groaned and stood up.

"Where are you running off too?" Bo asked, confusion on her face.

"Screw the pancakes, I'm going to sleep this off." the Valkyrie grumbled as she headed to the stairs.

"Something I said?" Lauren asked with a little laugh.

Bo didn't say anything, she just sighed as Tamsin went back upstairs to bed.

"What happened to her face?" Lauren asked, her concern evident in her voice.

"Bar fight, I think," Bo said as she poured herself another coffee, "I'm not sure, she got in late, and drunk... I didn't have chance to ask her..."

"I thought she didn't drink that much anymore..." Lauren replied, recalling the joke she had with Dyson about how Tamsin had replaced alcohol with food in this lifetime.

"So did I..." Bo replied, shaking her head a little, "you still want that lift?"

"No I'll take my car," Lauren said with a smile as she picked up her keys, "something tells me you have a hungover Valkyrie to deal with."

x-x-x

As Bo made her way upstairs to Tamsin's room she could hear the Valkyrie on the phone.

"No, she moved in yesterday, and it's just... Changed everything," the Valkyrie said, "it's not funny Kenz..."

Bo smiled to herself, there was something comforting to her about Tamsin and Kenzi still talking a lot.

"I'm not sure when Dyson is moving in, I don't even know if he is," Tamsin continued on the phone, "he has Little Pup now, who still hasn't shifted yet. I'm starting to think he's defective."

Bo couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her upon hearing that.

"Kenz, I'm going to have to go," Tamsin said, "apparently phone calls are not even private in this house anymore."

As Tamsin hung up the phone Bo walked into the room.

"How's Kenzi?" she asked as she sat on the bottom of Tamsin's bed.

"She's okay," Tamsin replied, "but you'd know that if you called her at all."

"I've been a little busy," Bo said, "it's difficult for me, her not being here..."

"It's difficult for me too..." Tamsin said laying down, facing away from the Succubus, "it'd be even more crowded if she was still here..."

"How about we go get those pancakes..." Bo said, changing the subject.

"Don't you have to drive Lauren to work..." Tamsin replied, literally spitting out the doctor's name.

"Lauren is driving herself to work." Bo said, softly laying her hand on Tamsin's leg, "Tamsin... What happened last night?"

"Got drunk..." Tamsin said, "got into a fight... Came home... Went to bed."

Bo let out a sigh. She hated when Tamsin was being like this, but she knew deep down that it was totally justifiable to Tamsin.

"Shall I call Trick and order those pancakes?" she asked.

"Whatever." Tamsin replied with a sigh of her own.

x-x-x

They were sitting in the Dal, Tamsin was at one of the tables eating what Bo guessed was her bodyweight in pancakes, Bo was sitting at the bar talking to Dyson and Trick.

"Was she in here last night?" Bo asked as she looked over at Tamsin again.

"She came in for a drink," Trick replied, "had a little chat with me and with Dyson, then she left."

"So she didn't get into a fight here?" the Succubus asked.

"No, she didn't." Dyson said, "she had a beer, talked to me for a little while, and then left. I guessed she wouldn't be going home because..."

"Lauren..." Bo said, nodding a little.

"Did you and Lauren...?" Dyson asked.

"No... no..." Bo replied shaking her head, "we set up her lab, she did some work, we watched a movie, had some dinner then she went to bed."

At that moment Iris walked into the Dal.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asked, standing up.

"Bo..." Dyson said, standing at her side.

"I saw this kid at the football game," Bo replied, explaining her reaction, "she was with the crazy bitch who hit me with lightening..."

"Who are you?" Trick asked.

"I'm just looking for Mark," the girl said with a little smile, "we were supposed to hang out today."

"That doesn't answer the question of who you are." Trick said.

Tamsin had been sitting and looking at the girl. Usually if someone was a threat she would feel it. She wasn't feeling it.

"We know who your 'parents' are," Bo said, walking closer to the girl, "if they are even your parents. Why are you here?"

"Told you, I'm looking for Mark." Iris replied with her usual cheery smile.

Tamsin could sense the girls soul. A soul older than even hers. She knew who this girl was.

"Get out of here kid..." Tamsin said, standing up, "we'll let Little Pup know you were here."

"Little Pup?" Iris asked, looking at Tamsin, "That's cute."

With another smile she was gone.

"Tamsin what the hell?" Bo asked, "that was our best chance to find out why they are here."

"It's pretty obvious why they are here," Tamsin replied walking over to the bar, "her name is Iris..."

"Iris?" Trick asked, "as in..."

"Goddess of the Rainbow, messenger of Zeus..." Tamsin replied with a nod, "that girl that just walked out of here was the devine messenger in the Iliad..."

"So why are they here?" Bo asked.

"End of the world shit Succubus..." Tamsin said looking at the door, "and I'd put money on that music box of yours being the key..."

"Music box?" Trick asked.

"Birthday present," Bo replied, "from my father..."

"Where does your father come into this?" Dyson asked, "we don't even know who he is."

"My father is Hades..." Bo said, "I was born in Hell."

x-x-x

Tamsin and Trick were down in Trick's lair, looking through the books.

"Her father is Hades..." Trick said quietly to himself.

"That doesn't mean anything Trick," Tamsin said, picking up another book, "you of all people know that."

"I also know that our blood depicts who we are, Tamsin." he said.

"She isn't evil, Trick," Tamsin said looking at rheumatoid Blood King, "I'll never believe that..."

Bo arrived back from the Clubhouse with Dyson and the music box.

"It looks plain enough..." Dyson said.

"That's what Pandora said..." Tamsin said quietly as she looked at the box, "what if this... Is that box? What if Bo opens it and unleashes Hell on Earth?"

"Trick, can you hide this?" Bo asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Of course." Trick replied, as he picked up the box and took it to his secure room.

Tamsin looked at Bo, tilting her head to one side a little, she sighed.

"What?" Bo asked, looking at her.

"It's always the pretty ones..." Tamsin replied with a soft smile, "Helen of Troy started a war, they call her the face that launched a thousand ships... Compared to you... She was nothing..."

Tamsin stood up and walked over to Bo. She dropped to her knees in front of the Succubus just as Trick walked back into the room. Dyson moved away a little.

"I pledge fealty to you, Ysabeau," Tamsin said, "I will fight by your side, I will die to protect you."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here we are again. For everyone asking about my other stories, I will get round to it, it seems my muse is having selective creativity issues. Thanks again for the reviews and everything, you guys really are awesome. Read, review and enjoy!

x-x-x

The storm had just started to intensify as Bo and Tamsin arrived back at the Clubhouse.

"Crazy weather..." Tamsin said as she started working on the fire.

It's one thing that Tamsin loved about the renovation of the Clubhouse, the open fire place that they could actually use as a fire instead of storage. Bo checked her messages as Tamsin lit the fire.

"Lauren is staying at the clinic," she said, "something about the weather and accidents."

"Makes sense," Tamsin replied as she stood up, "they're probably going to be pretty busy."

"Don't you think it's a little strange?" Bo asked as she sat next to the Valkyrie on the sofa.

"Strange that Lauren is staying at work?" Tamsin asked in reply, "Not really, she's a doctor, it's probably times like this that make her feel important."

Bo laughed a little and nudged the Valkyrie playfully.

"I was talking about the weather..." Bo said.

"I know." Tamsin replied with her trademark smirk, "let's see what the local news station has to say about it..."

Tamsin put the TV on and changed it to the news channel. Bo made herself more comfortable on the sofa, stretching out her legs as she rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder, the Valkyrie putting her arm around her shoulders. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to both of them. They watched the reports on the news of the freak storm that apparently appeared out of nowhere. There were reports of overturned cars, uprooted trees, people being hurt by falling debris from buildings.

"Shit..." Tamsin said quietly, she subconsciously tightened her arm around Bo's shoulders, "this is bad..."

At that moment Tamsin's phone started to ring, making both girls jump a little.

"At least we know that the phones still work..." Tamsin said grabbing her phone and looking at the caller ID, "it's Dyson..."

Bo sat up a little as Tamsin answered the phone.

"Dyson..." she said, "What's up?"

"Haven't you seen the weather?" Dyson asked.

"I forgot puppies don't like the rain." Tamsin replied, causing Bo to laugh a little.

"I need you to do me a favour, I'm stuck at work, I can't get hold of Mark," Dyson said, his concern evident in his voice, "I'm worried, he doesn't know the city..."

"I'll go and look for him," Tamsin said, completely serious by now, "Don't worry D, I'm sure he's fine."

"Hope so T..." he replied with a sigh, "thank you."

"What are partners for." she said with a smile as she hung up the phone, looking at Bo, "Dyson can't reach Mark, he's worried..."

"Let's go then." Bo said with a smile.

"Don't think so Succubabe," the Valkyrie said as she stood up, "I need you to stay here. That way I know you're safe, it'll stop me worrying..."

"Okay..." Bo replied.

"Promise me you will not leave this house." Tamsin said.

A voice from the door surprised them both.

"I'll make sure she stays put." Acacia said.

Tamsin couldn't stop the laugh escaping her as Bo rolled her eyes. The Succubus and the older Valkyrie didn't exactly have the nest track record.

"When did you arrive in town?" Tamsin asked as she grabbed her jacket.

"Just as this shit storm started," Acacia replied, taking her jacket off and hanging it up so it could dry, "you on some rescue mission?"

"Dyson can't reach his kid, he's worried," Tamsin said as she put her jacket on, "I'm going to try and find him."

"Has he shifted yet?" Acacia asked.

"Not yet," Tamsin replied, "and I'm really hoping he doesn't choose now to do it, I really can't deal with a first time shifter right now."

As Acacia went into the kitchen area Tamsin looked at Bo.

"I don't need a babysitter you know..." Bo said.

"I know," Tamsin replied, crouching down in front of her, "please Bo, I need you to stay here..."

"Okay..." she said with a small smile and a nod.

"Thank you..." Tamsin replied, slowly closing the distance between their lips, softly kissing Bo before backing away a little, "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

"You better be." Bo said, kissing Tamsin again.

Tamsin grabbed the keys to her truck and left the house, heading out into the storm to find Mark.

x-x-x

After a drive which was more like a dodgems ride, Tamsin arrived at the gym that doubled up as Dyson's home. She figures the best place to look for Mark was there. She saw the lights on as she walked in.

"Hello..." she said, walking past the boxing ring, "little shit, you in here?"

The door to what was the bedrooms opened and Mark walked out, putting his shirt on.

"Tamsin," he said with a little smile, looking back at the office and then back at the Valkyrie, "what are you doing here?"

"Dyson couldn't reach you, he was worried." Tamsin said, hearing movement in the office, she smiled a little, "you and your little friend need to come with me."

Iris walked out of the office, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Hi..." she said looking at Tamsin.

At that moment lightening struck the roof, causing part of it to fall in.

"Shit..." Tamsin said, ducking out of the way of falling debris, "is this their doing?"

"Their?" Mark asked, "Who are they?"

"My... Parents." Iris explained, "I didn't know it would be this bad..."

More of the roof started to fall in.

"Let's get you both out of here..." Tamsin said, grabbing both their arms and moving them towards the door.

The building started to collapse around them. To protect the others Tamsin released her wings, shielding them from falling debris, causing herself unspeakable amounts of pain in the process.

"Cool trick..." Mark said with a little laugh.

A large piece of the roof fell, trapping Tamsin's legs.

"Tamsin..." Mark said, stopping and trying to lift the debris off her legs.

Tamsin got her truck keys out of her pocket and handed them to Mark.

"Get out of here..." she said, "find Dyson, he's at the station."

"I can't..." Mark started to say.

"Go!" Tamsin said.

Iris grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him out of the door. As they got into Tamsin's truck they could hear more of the building collapse.

x-x-x

Lauren and Dyson were at the clinic with Mark and Iris. Dyson had managed to get to Tamsin and get her out before the whole building collapsed on top of her. The Valkyrie was currently unconscious after Lauren had cleaned up the damage that she could. As a scientist she knew that Valkyrie's bodies closed down to allow them to heal.

"I tried to help her," Mark said, looking down at Tamsin, "but I couldn't lift it. If I had a little more time... But she told me to go..."

"She wanted to make sure you were safe, Mark," Dyson said to his son, "this isn't your fault."

"I still can't reach Bo..." Lauren said, hanging up the phone again.

"I'll go and get her," Dyson said, "Tamsin wouldn't be here if I hadn't called her to find Mark."

"Where's Iris?" Mark asked looking around the room.

x-x-x

Bo answered the door to find Iris standing there.

"What do you want?" Bo asked.

"Tamsin is hurt..." Iris said as Acacia walked up behind the Succubus, "the building collapsed as she was helping me and Mark..."

"Where is she?" Acacia asked, looking between Iris and Bo, the Succubus was in a state of shock.

"With Lauren, and Dyson." Iris said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to be this bad."

"You did this." Bo said, looking at her.

"My parents did this," Iris replied, "I couldn't stop them."

"Now isn't the time Succubus." Acacia said, taking Bo's arm, "Tamsin needs you."

x-x-x

The room she woke up in was one unfamiliar to her, looking around a little she realised she was in Lauren's clinic.

"Hey..." Bo said with a soft smile from where she was sitting next to the bed.

"Mark? Iris?" Tamsin asked.

"They're okay," Bo said, taking the Valkyrie's hand, "not a scratch on them, thanks to you."

Tamsin let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to get Lauren," Bo said, moving to stand up, "she'll want to check you over now you're awake..."

"Bo..." Tamsin said as the Succubus walked towards the door.

"Yeah..." Bo replied, turning back to face her.

Tamsin shook her head a little and smiled slightly.

"Nothing..." she said.

Bo smiled again before leaving the room to find Lauren.


End file.
